


Before November's Gone

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Kira Deserved Better, Redemption, absolutely - Freeform, and the way ya'll treat her lowkey disgusts me, if that's even a thing, is this me getting my anger at the fandom's treatment of kira out in a fic?, reed is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Kira sighed, the cool November air blowing her hair out of her face. She pulled the hood of her jacket up, watching the cars roll by the park.TJ was supposed to be here by now.Sure, they hadn’t talked since Andi’s party, but Kira had been secretly hoping that he would forgive her. And maybe detach himself from Cyrus’s side for five minutes so she could apologize to him.





	Before November's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: one of my biggest pet peeves when it comes to fandoms, is the way black characters get treated. they get villinized for no reason other than breathing and it makes a bitch so fucking mad i swear ya'll. 
> 
> Kira is a prime example of this in my opinion. She honestly didn’t do anything wrong other than making a few snippy comments here and there and prevent the gay white ship from becoming canon and yet, she is hated on so much??? SHE HAD NO DAMN IDEA EITHER OF THEM WAS GAY!! How tf was she being homophobic?? 
> 
> ugh.. anyway, this is kind of a redemption fic for her, where we get to see her take on things. featuring Reed bc @remedymoods on tumblr got me into the idea of those two and now I can’t get them off my mind. Happy birthday Nora!!! Here’s your gift lol!!

Kira sighed, the cool November air blowing her hair out of her face. She pulled the hood of her jacket up, watching the cars roll by the park.

TJ was supposed to be here by now.

Sure, they hadn’t talked since Andi’s party, but Kira had been secretly hoping that he would forgive her. And maybe detach himself from Cyrus’s side for five minutes so she could apologize to him.

She was agonizing over whether or not to text him, when a blonde-haired boy passed by her on a worn skateboard, before stopping in front of the bench she was sitting on.

“You ok?” He asks, and Kira looked up before shrugging. “Depends on your definition of ‘ok’.”

The boy nodded, before sitting down beside her, placing his skateboard under the bench.

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m great at listening to other people. I can listen to you if you want. Or, I can leave.”

She looked at him, at the concern on his face, and his dirty blonde hair that kept falling into his face.

She nodded slowly before speaking. “I gotta know your name before I can spill my heart’s content to you blondie.”

The boy laughed, and Kira could feel her cheeks turning red as he smiled at her.

“I’m Reed McCallister.” He says, holding his hand out. She grasped it, nodding as she responded.

“I’m Kira. Kira Abbott.”

“So Kira Abbott, what’s got you sitting on a bench in the middle of November in Shadyside Utah?”

Kira chuckles softly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear before responding to him.

“This is gonna sound so dumb, but boy problems.” Reed nodded, watching her as she wrung her hands together.

She continues with a sad smile. “I found out that the guy I like will always choose his best friend over me. Which, now that I think about it, shouldn’t have been so surprising.”

“Why not?” Reed’s question made her pause as she thought of an answer.

“I don’t know. It’s just really obvious. We were supposed to meet up today. Here. At this park. He didn’t show up. Guess he’s hanging out with Cyrus.”

Reed looked at her as if he’d been slapped upside the head or something.

“Cyrus? Cyrus Goodman?”

Kira nodded. “You know him?”

“Yeah,” Reed says running a gloved hand through his hair. “And I’m guessing your 'guy’ is TJ huh?”

This time, it was Kira’s turn to look like she’d been attacked. Reed continued.

“I’m friends with TJ. Or I was.”

Kira looks at him, confusion written on her face. “What happened?” She asks, noting the way Reed drew into himself as he responded.

“I made a really dumb mistake. And TJ decided that Cyrus was the better option for him. I haven’t talked to him in months.”

“Shit.” Kira says, earning a light hearted laugh from Reed.

“Shit is right.” He says with a light smile. “Especially since I had to do 6 months of community service as a result of my stupidity.”

Kira laughs, as she smiled back at him. “At least you weren’t stupid enough to try and make TJ choose between Cyrus and yourself.”

Reed laughs as well. He looked at her, and smiled again.

“Hey, at least we both know how it feels to get dumped by TJ.”

Kira laughs again, her hood slipping off her head as she nodded. “That’s something Cyrus will never experience.”

Reed laughs, before speaking. “I know right? I still can’t get over how whipped for Cyrus TJ is. It’s insane.”

Kira smiles almost bittersweetly as she spoke again. “It just sucks you know? You spend all this time with a person, starting to like them, and then you end up with your heart broken.”

Reed nods as Kira continues on. “Y'know I walked into the Spoon the other day, and that Amber chick wouldn’t stop glaring at me. I asked her why, and she said that it was because I tried breaking up TJ and Cyrus.”

Reed’s raised eyebrows made her start to chuckle lightly, as she pulled her hood up again.

“Everyone seems to hate me. And, I have no idea why.” Kira’s voice was breaking now, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Reed laid a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into his green eyes as he smiled softly. “Hey, I don’t hate you. If that’s any consolation.”

Kia laughs as tears began to fall down her cheeks. “God, I almost wish I was back at Monroe. At least there, people didn’t hate me. Or at least they made it not obvious.”

There’s silence for a moment, and it’s awkward. Reed looks at her, his light eyes scanning over her, and God, she’s never felt this embarrassed before.

Here she is, crying over a stupid boy in front of a total stranger.

Reed wraps an arm around her shoulder, and before she can stop herself, she’s crying heavily. He rubs her back, telling her that it’s going to be ok, that he doesn’t hate and that counts for something.

She sucks a deep breath in, moving away from Reed, swiping her tears away with cold fingers. She looks at him, and she’s speaking again, tears still in her eyes. “Hey, thanks for letting me ramble.”

Reed smiles at her, and she can feel herself blushing. “No problem.” He responds. She stands up, ready to go home, when he grabs her wrist.

“Hey, I never got your number. Or your Instagram.” She smirks at him slightly, her hair falling into her face as she responds. “We just met and you want my number?”

His face is red, whether it’s from the cold or his embarrassment, Kira honestly can’t tell. He nods, handing her his unlocked phone. She stares at him for a second before opening contacts and adding her number.

She hands his phone back to him, and their eyes lock for a split second. Kira’s blushing and she knows that it’s obvious.

“Bye Kira Abbott.” Reed says.

She nods, replying. “Bye Reed McCalister.”

_And with that, she walks away, still disappointed, still hurt by TJ not showing up, but feeling lighter than before._


End file.
